Chaos Controls Two Worlds
by DerpySquidsRule
Summary: When Sonic and the gang use chaos control in super form, they are teleported to a place of My Little Pony. First running into Discord, he realises that he could create more chaos than ever. Will the gang help him? What would happen if Baldy Nose Hair found a way into Equestria? Will the Mane 6 save the day? Who knows? OC's will be accepted, only if I want to!


I wiped sweat off my brow, watching Sonic and Silver blasting electricity at egg head. It was my turn. Smirking, I removed my inhibitor rings. Egg head's face was priceless. My ultimate powers were showing through. Using all the strength I had, I burst with energy, sending baldy nose hair far away. Sonic smirked at me, whilst Silver was cheering me on with the rest of the gang. I was so caught up with the cheering and applauding, that no one realised I had used chaos control, until it was too late. From what I knew, no one was awake when we were teleported. I closed my eyes, letting the darkness comfort and soothe me.

"SPIKE!" I yelled from my room. My wings were annoying the crap out of me today. I couldn't focus on my studies. Spike walked in, staring at me like I was different. "You called Twi?" He asked, looking innocent. I sighed, writing on a scroll, not even bothering to talk. I handed him the scroll, urging him to read it.

_Spike,_

_Can you please make me some of that calming herbal tea, so I can focus? I cannot focus at all with my wings popping out at random times. I have to study, I have to know if there are any other alternate worlds, other that the mirror one._

_Hurry up,_

_Twi, the impatient princess_

Spike stared at me for a moment, before dashing out of the room. I sighed again, tapping my hoof on the table. My eyes were drooping. _What? I'm not tired!_ My mind screamed, before I fell unconscious.

I awoke to someone poking me. "Huh?" I mumbled, tired as hell.

"Shadow... C'mon Shads! GET UP SPIKEY EMO FREAK!" Silver almost half screamed. As soon as I heard emo, Silver was on the ground choking. No one calls me emo. It just ain't cool. When he almost passed out, I let him go. "Shads... Where are we?" Amy whispered, very freighted. I looked around. We were in a forest of some sort, the trees covered in prickly vines waiting for someone to touch it, wanting to draw blood. There was no sunlight streaming through, the darkness only looming around. I stared for a while, until I saw a shadow move (no pun intended). "There is something close by..." Espio stated very clearly. I looked Around, to see a dragon type thing, with different types of wings, different types of horns, a goats beard and different types of legs.

"Hello. I guess you aren't from here?" He looked at me, staring at the chaos emerald in my hand. "And what, prey-tell, is that?" He gestured to the Chaos Emerald. I clutched it closer to my chest. All he did was laugh. Then, before I cold register it, the weirdest thing happened. It started raining chocolate milk...

Spike woke me up, by repetitively poking me. "Ugh..." I groaned. He placed a cup on the table and walked off looking pissed off. Whatever. I levitated the tea, sipping it slowly. I looked out my window. When I saw it, I spat out my tea. It was raining chocolate milk. Discord... Didn't Fluttershy teach him how to be nice? Celestia was surely to kill us. I galloped out of my room, out side, and to Everfree Forest. I had to stop Discord. Along the way, I collected the others, forming the Mane Six. We arrived in Everfree Forest, seeing different creatures, one with a green gem clutched to his fluffy chest. Nichimon swooped in, standing proudly, whilst her sister crashed behind her. The creatures and Discord looked over at us. "Fl... Fluttershy... What a fancy seeing you here..." Discord stuttered. She only glared at him. Nichimon was first to speak.

"Discord, the ruler of disharmony and chaos, how dare you try and take something like a Chaos Emerald? You could destroy yourself and Equestria with it!" Before Discord could get away, Nichimon used her part of the Elements of Harmony; The Element of Darkness. He froze. She froze his shadow, causing him to be stuck, for one cannot move without their shadow moving too. DerpySquidsRule, Nichimon's hornless sister, compared to the Alicorn Nichie was, stared at Discord, a look of shame and pity in her eyes.

*EXTREMELY DERPY VOICE* "Dishcord, I trushted youe! Hoaw coold youe?" She said, almost bursting into tears. Discord looked at the mare he loved. She was crying, her greyish-blue fur starting to dampen her muzzle. He walked over, Nichimon releasing his shadow, and stroked Derpy's cheek.

"I'm sorry Derpy, for I have failed you. Please, forgive my sin." Discord said, with a pained voice. Nichimon shook her head at me. He wasn't faking it. He was really hurt, just like Derpy was. I looked at the black creature, who was looking at Nichimon. I wondered what they were...


End file.
